The Living Daylights
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Beni took the Americans to Hamunaptra, along with somebody from his past.
1. 1913

"_**Madina Lake - House Of Cards"**_

**France - 1913**

Beni couldn't believe he was doing this. 

"Next!"

The sergeant called as everyone moved up in line. Looking up at the ceiling fans whirling above him. Feeling his heart begin to hurt, he breathed deeply. Walking over, he lowered his eyes feeling scared and nervous. The man behind the desk was dressed in his uniform and was in the middle of writing something down.

"Name?"

"Gabor, Beni."

"Is that short for anything?"

"No sir."

Beni said in a slightly scared voice. The sergeant glanced up before looking Beni over. Today he was finally turned nineteen. Having been on the streets for nearly a year now, he decided to do the one last thing there was to do. With his parents dead, he knew if he kept living like this…stealing and cheating, he wouldn't live to see twenty. As afraid as he was of joining the French Foreign Legion, he knew it was the only thing really left to do. Perhaps he would die knowing he at least tried to do something useful in his pathetic life.

The man then handed him a form.

"Go into the next line, the doctor will check you out."

Beni felt panic jump inside him, what if the doctor could tell he had a heart condition? Trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the sergeant, he took the paper and moved over towards the other line where men waited. 

"You don't look like you belong here."

Beni turned and saw the man standing in line in back of him. He was tall, brown hair and gray eyes. Right away Beni knew he was American. Holding out his hand he smiled.'

"Rick O'Connell…visitor from American."

Beni slowly shook his hand, right away he knew if O'Connell squeezed hard enough, he might break every single bone in his fingers. 

"Beni Gabor, visitor from most of the middle East."

"Hungarian?"

Beni nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Your accent, your English is very good."

Beni tried to smile.

"Sadly my talents for knowing almost every language hasn't helped me out in my lifetime."

"So now fighting for France?"

Beni nodded.

"Well Beni, good luck to you…maybe we'll be in the same team."

"I would suppose that would be nice O'Connell."

Both men laughed before the doctor called Beni away.

A few minutes later the doctor had Beni sit behind a curtain and take his shirt off. There he listened to his heartbeat. Breathing deeply, Beni prayed the doctor wouldn't notice. A few moments later the doctor stood up and smiled.

"Nervous son?"

"Yes…very much so."

The doctor laughed before walking over to his desk and witting something down in a file.

"You'll be fine, your serving us well…here's your last form, they can fit you for a uniform and have you armed by this afternoon." 

Beni sighed with relief before putting his shirt back on. The doctor handed him two papers.

"Your base number is also here, you'll most likely be stationed through the middle East."

"That's perfectly fine with me sir."

The doctor smiled before Beni walked away. Finding the line for uniform fittings outdoors, he stood in the back alley as people past them. Men were all lined up waiting before stepping into the back door. Waiting, Beni glanced at people walking by, most of them homeless.

Just then…

He saw a girl.

She couldn't be older then twelve. Dressed in a dirty white sundress, she walked down the cobblestone barefooted. Just then a pair of drunks followed her. Beni watched from a distance, waiting to see if the girl's mother might be close by. After a few moments it hit him that she must have been an orphan. There were tons of them on the streets of Paris. Most of them barley staying alive. Beni watched as the men snuck up behind her, laughing and trying to lift up her dress. The girl screamed, pushing them away before one of the men raised his hand to slap her.

"Hey!"

Beni shouted from in line, a few men who were standing with him turned. Right away the two men bothering the girl looked over. Beni's eyes then went serious before leaving the line and marching right up to them.

Both men stood there facing him before he stopped.

"Do you like bothering children?"

"Hey why don't you mind your own matters and leave us alone!"

Without any warning, Beni swung over and punched the first man right in the jaw. Flying backwards onto the street, the other man looked at Beni before running away. Beni looked down at the man, holding his bleeding mouth before he knelt down.

"Get out of here."

The man quickly stumbled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction. A few men who had been waiting in line with Beni cheered and clapped. Beni then turned towards the girl.

"You all right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Thank you…"

Beni then looked around.

"Do you live around here?"

She slowly shook her head.

"I don't have a home…"

"Then here…"

Beni took one of his gold chains off from around his neck. The five or so necklaces he had once belonged to his father. Having grown up being taught many different religions, he kept them as good luck charms. In fact these dirty old chains were really the only nice thing he had.

He handed her the small cross.

"I couldn't…"

The girl backed up a step shaking her head. Beni still held it out.

"Listen, it will buy you a nice warm meal…take it."

Slowly the girl took it from his hand before looking up at him.

"Thank you…"

"Beni, what's your name?"

"Dorothea…"

Both locked eyes and Beni could of sworn at that exact moment he fell in love. Her innocent little face, her wide brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. Looking at this child, Beni truly believed there really was still beauty in this awful world.

She's a child.

He told himself in the back of his mind. Dorothea then smiled.

"You have very beautiful eyes, like an angel."

Beni laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes…I've never seen eyes that color before."

"Their rare where I come from."

Dorothea stared up at him amazed before a group of children ran past her. All dirty and dressed in rags. One boy with a torn newsboy hat turned towards her.

"Dorothea, their throwing bread out at the market! Let's go!"

Dorothea watched as her friend ran away before looking at Beni. Throwing her arms around his waist she tightly hugged him before standing on her tiptoes. Barley able to reach his stubby neck, she kissed him and blushes. Beni stood back stunned.

Smiling she ran off with the others and disappeared.

Beni breathed deeply before smiling and going back in line. There O'Connell now stood, somewhat amused.

"That was some show."

Beni shrugged before looking at his paper.

"Are you in squad 67?"

O'Connell laughed.

"You too?"

Both men laughed as they moved up in line.


	2. Wrong side of the river

_Beni and the woman circled each other like wild dogs in the desert. With the sun beating down on them, sweat blurred their vision. All ready exhausted and beaten, the two kept their positions before Beni raised his knife. It's silver mirror blade danced across her wide brown eyes before they charged at each other. Screaming, their bodies slammed into each other. Beni swiped the blade against her bare skin. Right away blood splattered in the sand as she stumbled for a moment. Breathing deeply, he looked at her before directing the blade._

"_To think I ever loved you."_

_She woman mumbled holding her arm. Beni backed up a few paces before they charged at each other again._

_**13 years later. Egypt.**_

Beni sat on the deck of the boat drinking whiskey. It was nearly sunset and the entire sky was turning a beautiful shade of bluish purple. Sitting back, he rubbed his sore temples before he laid back. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this. Hearing the Americans laugh a few feet away, he debated if he should join the poker game. Taking the last swig of his drink, he glanced over and nearly died.

O'Connell.

Standing further down the deck. Speaking with a group of men.

He couldn't believe it.

Remembering three years ago, he knew if O'Connell saw him he most likely would be killed. Panic rising in him, he put down the empty bottle and tried to find a place to hide. Thinking about going inside, perhaps to the cabin he was sharing with three of the men from the group, he froze and saw O'Connell taking the stairs down below. Deciding to stay on deck, he thought if he just hid himself right before they docked he would be fine.

But what was he doing here?

Walking quickly past the Americans, he circled around where the outside bar was.

"Care to know your future?"

Beni turned and saw a beautiful young woman sitting at the bar. She was dressed in dark slacks and what looked to be a button down blouse. Her hair was done up in a scarf like a gypsy. Sitting there, her open bag beside her, he saw what looked to be a tiny crystal ball.

The boat was jammed packed with people. Mostly ones traveling to the city. Giving glance, he looked around before taking a seat at the bar.

"Whiskey and a side of gin."

The woman looked impressed. Glancing over for a moment, Beni saw she was very attractive. Pinned up brown hair and wide eyes. Also as far as he could tell she looked tall, leaning back on her stool, watching the waves getting kicked up from the boat as it traveled further down the river. Putting down his money, he took the shot of whiskey and drank it. The back of his throat began to slightly burn before he turned his seat and watched others walk by, enjoying this warm pleasant evening.

"I take it you don't wish to know your future?"

The woman played with the crystal ball in her hands, slowly rolling it against her palms. Beni looked over again and saw her arms were covered in all kinds of different colored wooden bracelets. A gypsy for sure…he thought. Beni sorted a laugh as he kept drinking.

"I think I all ready know it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…this drink, that's my future."

Beni raised it, almost toasting her before swallowing the rest. The woman slightly laughed before pointing in the direction of the shouting and laughter.

"I take it your with those men?"

"Yes…I am their guide into the desert."

"Where are you traveling?"

"Hamunaptra"

"Never heard of it."

"You would be the first then."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's the city of the dead…they claim the land is cursed."

"And your going why?"

"Treasure my dear, treasure."

The woman smirked before taking a sip of her own drink, gazing at him she crossed her arms.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Beni shrugged.

"Perhaps, I've traveled a great deal."

Right away Beni began praying she wasn't a woman he had slept with once while in the cities and forgot about her. His often visits to the whore houses were becoming blurred. The woman leaned in closer, right away the pleasant scent of ginger filled Beni's nose. Finally the girl's eyes widened.

"Wait!"

She dug into her blouse surprising Beni as she fished out a necklace, holding it out Beni squinted before seeing what it was.

A gold cross.

Beni stared at it before the memory clicked in, he remembered that day so many years ago in France…and that little girl.

"Your name is…Ben right?"

"Beni…are you originally from France?"

"Yes! I knew it was you…those eyes!"

Beni took a second, looking over the woman's face. Was this the same girl he met in the alley so many years ago? It couldn't be…she looked completely different.

"Your that girl…"

"Dorothea, pleased to meet you again."

The woman offered her hand and Beni slowly shook it. Both stared at each other before laughing.

"This is crazy, who would of thought we would be on the same boat…I mean the chances."

"Didn't you see that in your crystal ball?"

Dorothea rolled her eyes before tossing the thing in her bag, her bracelets jingling. Looking back at Beni she waved her hand.

"Please, just a getup, enough to make me somewhat comfortable on the streets."

Beni laughed before looking her over again. She had in fact grown up to be very beautiful. And much to his amusement she was just like him. A thief, a con artist, and somebody struggling to survive in this cruel world. Dorothea leaned forward, revealing large loop earrings. Smiling she laughed.

"You look different, your very thin."

"Well my dear, much like you I'm just trying my hardest to be comfortable."

Dorothea smiled before looking back in the direction of the Americans.

"You're a paid guide?"

Beni nodded.

"Seems as though my knowledge of serving for France finally came to good use."

"When did you leave?"

"About three years ago, been traveling since."

"Here and there huh? A drifter?"

Beni nodded.

"And what about you?"

Dorothea finished her drink, the sky was now nearly completely black. The sounds of the boat moving along with water running by it filled the night sky.

"Oh been traveling like you, here and there…mostly Europe."

"Going to the city?"

Dorothea shrugged.

"Perhaps, thought I might deal my hand in their markets…who knows."

Beni looked down at his boots before glancing up at her.

"Say…have you ever seen this desert before?"

"Once or twice…"

"Well it's really something, you should come with us."

"What?"

"Well the Americans are paying me half now, half later…should only take five days or so."

"What is it…some archaeological dig?"

"Somewhat…I really don't know what their going to find, but I have three hundred waiting for me."

"Really?"

Beni grinned before Dorothea swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Would they mind?"

"Of course not…I'll tell them you're my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Beni smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well I would say wife, but they might see through that…I'll tell them you were waiting for me when we docked."

"Sounds interesting."

Beni smiled, finishing his own drink.

"Well, it might be nice to have somebody I can relate to on this journey…the desert can be a lonely place…."

Beni's hand went down onto Dorothea's thigh, looking down she smiled up at him.

"A trip to the desert sounds lovely…we have a lot of catching up to do."

Sliding out of his grip, Dorothea stood up and made sure she had her bag.

"Where you going?"

"To freshen up, perhaps I'll see you later tonight."

Giving a sly smile, Dorothea began walking away before Beni called out…

"Hey I thought you would of traded in that cross!"

Dorothea turned around before gently touching it.

"No way, got a nice memory attached to it."

Turning, Beni laughed to himself before looking around. He knew he might bump into O'Connell if he wasn't careful. Walking away from the bar, he smiled to himself. He really couldn't believe it. Dorothea, after all these years. She was right, what were the chances? Liking the idea of taking her along, he thought that maybe things were looking up for him.

Then…

He stopped dead.

O'Connell was walking down the left side of the boat, right in her direction. Jumping behind some cargo, he knew he had made far too much noise. Within seconds O'Connell's hands gripped him by the shirt and pulled him forward. Hitting the bundles, Beni's hat nearly fell off.

"O' Connell! What a suspire!"

O'Connell stared into Beni's eyes with anger.

"Well if it ain't my little buddy Beni…I think I'll kill you now."

"Think of my children!"

O'Connell raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have any children…"

"Someday I might…"

"Shut up!"

O'Connell slammed Beni against the bundles again.

"So what's the scam, Beni? You take them out into the middle of the desert and then you leave 'em to rot?"

Beni loosened from O'Connell's grip before shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so this time I must go all the way."

O'Connell shook his head.

"Them's the breaks, huh?"

Beni stared at O'Connell uneasy.

"Wait, you never believed in Hamunaptra…what brings you here?"

"See that girl over there?"

Beni glanced over. A woman with her hair pinned up was petting a camel. Glancing at the two of them she gave a disgusted look and walked away.

"She saved my neck."

Beni looked at his old friend and smiled.

"I always said you had more balls then brains."

O'Connell laughed at Beni. Nervously laughing back, he screamed when O'Connell took him by the shirt and raised him up.

"Goodbye Beni."

Seconds later Beni found himself gasping for air in the water as the boat moved by him. Swimming he couldn't believe it.

"O'Connell!"

Trying his hardest he tried to swim after the boat.

A few minutes later, right before he reached the back ladder he heard gunshots. Yelling came from above and he saw people jumping overboard. Within seconds Beni saw the boat was on fire. Swimming to shore, he saw most of the Americans and diggers swimming as well. Getting onto land, he watched as the horses thrashed about in the water and were brought up to shore. Feeling the weight of his soaked clothes, he watched as the boat lit up in the night's air.

Dorothea then stumbled by him. Taking her arm he helped her. Her hair along with her clothes were also dripping wet.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I think the boat was attacked or something."

Beni held onto her arm before spotting O'Connell with three other people across the way. Right away a grin spread across his face as he ran down the shore yelling.

"O'CONNELL! HEY O'CONNELL!"

O'Connell looked over before Beni shouted.

"It seems to be like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni, seems to be like your on the wrong side of the river!"

Beni snorted a laugh before looking around. Right away he wanted to slap himself. Swearing under his breath he kicked the water as Dorothea watched laughing.


	3. Into the desert

Dorothea stood beside Evelyn inside the dressing tent.

"You only have black?"

Dorothea sounded disappointed before looking at the beautiful fabric. After having most of her things destroyed in the boat's attack last night, she decided having damp smelling uncomfortable clothes might not be the smartest choice to travel. Having dug into the very last of her backup funds, she met up with the other group at the open market. While the Americans and leader Dr. Allen Chamberlain were having breakfast and getting their horses ready, she saw Beni pass by her to make sure they were still making good time. After last night she knew he was moody and beyond exhausted. Getting to the other side of the river cost them nearly most of the night, and had all of the American's angry with Beni. Dorothea meanwhile stayed silent while walking beside him. Everyone was cold, wet, and hungry. Finally when they reached the city, they split up. Before joining Evelyn, who was the only other woman in the group, she glanced across at her looking like a drowned rat. Her brother's suit jacket thrown over her nightgown.

"I think I'll go with that Carnahan woman, looks as though she's in the same mess as me."

Beni nodded before his hand slipped in with hers. Dorothea looked down somewhat suspired.

"We leave in less then an hour, I shall meet you here."

Dorothea smiled, watching his gaze settle on her. Even though they had really just met for second time last night and hardly had time to talk, they both had a strange understanding. They were on the same level, and knew they had hard life's. Dorothea knew how much easier it would be to just disappear as she usually did. But looking at Beni in the morning sunlight she sighed. She liked the idea of him wanting her to come. She could tell he had been through a lot in the last thirteen years.

Turning away, she joined Evelyn and introduced herself. Both found it rather funny that their clothes were still wet and decided to go into one of the dress tents and see whatever they could find.

"What's wrong with black?"

Evelyn asked unsure. Dorothea then looked over at her.

"Black attracts heat, we're going to be dying out there."

"It's thin fabric, anyways it's so beautiful…"

Dorothea gulped, the price was rather high. Evelyn then glanced over before smiling.

"I don't have much money with me either, but these women seem nice enough to help us after what happened."

Dorothea smiled before the women who owned the tent came in and began directing them on how to wear their dresses. Evelyn spoke their language and laughed at Dorothea as they began getting their makeup done. Dorothea made faces at herself in the mirror, she ever wore so much dark eye make before in her life. Finally when they finished, both women laughed at the veils and modeled their newest fashion for each other.

"My God we look like one of them!"

Evelyn smiled as they walked out.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Both women walked out into the beating hot sun as the others were all scattered about in the market. Dorothea left Evelyn when she saw Beni loading up his camel. Smiling she walked over.

"Now why don't you have a horse?"

Beni turned and looked stunned.

"Dorothea, you look so…"

"Funny I know, you should see the Carnahan girl…I think these new clothes have gone to her head."

Dorothea tried to smirk before Beni reached over and took her hand into his. Both stared at each other smiling before Beni leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. Amazed by this gesture, she held onto his hand before looking around. Their tension finally broken.

"Well ummm, we leaving?"

"Very soon, would you care to ride with me?"

Dorothea looked up at the camel uncertain.

"I guess, these things scare the hell out of me."

Beni laughed before guiding her over to where she had to swing over. The camel was knelt down, low enough to climb up on. Beni put his arms around her, making her giggle before lifting her up. Almost perfectly she sat on the saddle and looked around amazed. Beni then swung up and sat in front of her. Pulling the rains, the camel stood up making Dorothea nearly cry out. Now at least five or so feet off the ground, she held onto Beni for dear life.

"Don't worry my dear, your perfectly safe."

Dorothea stayed still as she gripped onto Beni. Slowly they began ridding over to the Americans.

"Who's this little lady?"

Henderson remarked with a huge grin. Right away Chamberlain looked over, somewhat disturbed.

"Who's this?"

Right away Dorothea felt embarrassed, maybe coming wasn't that good of an idea. Hiding behind Beni as almost a shield, she glanced over his shoulder at everyone. Beni stayed calm, squinting from the sun.

"This is my girlfriend Dorothea, some of you met her by the river last night…she's coming along."

"Very well, are we going?"

"Yes Mr. Chamberlain."

Beni rode his camel up front and all sixteen of them began ridding off into the early morning light. Holding onto Beni, she squished her breasts against his back and rested her head on him. Watching the beautiful land she smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Evelyn looked at the back of Beni as the others followed.

"For taking me with you, I've never done anything like this before."

"Well as I said, we have a great deal of catching up to do…I mean God knows the men are jealous I have a French girl with me."

Dorothea laughed as Beni began to talk. He mostly went on about what had happened to him after he left the service. He admitted he ran into some bad luck before being offered the job here. Dorothea had really nothing to say, much like him she just drifted.

An hour later, Beni gave her his canteen of water. Thanking him, she sipped it and smiled. In an odd way she felt good about herself being with him. Laying her head back against him, she stared off into space as the desert began to unfold.


	4. Hidden ruins

Sleeping peacefully against Beni, Dorothea's eyelids slowly fluttered open. The desert sky was a beautiful grayish blue and a chilly breeze blew through the air. Taking a second she lifted her head and felt how sore her neck and legs felt from ridding for so long. Looking over her shoulder she saw the rest of the group along with the Americans slowly coming behind. Almost everyone looked half awake on their horses. Turing, she saw Beni was still sitting up straight.

"What time is it?"

She said clearing her throat. Beni turned and looked for a second.

"Nearly dawn, we're almost there."

Dorothea pushed her hair out of her face before tying her scarf tighter around her head. Nearly an hour later they met up with O'Connell's group. Everyone waiting on the hill that lead down to a steep slope of uncharted sand.

"Good morning my friends."

Beni teased as the rest road up. Right away everyone stopped and gathered around.

"What the hell are we doing?"

One of the American's called. Beni lowered his head, looking exhausted.

"Patience my friend, patience."

Beni then looked over at O'Connell and grinned. Dorothea meanwhile held onto Beni's shoulders.

"Hey O'Connell…nice camel."

O'Connell simply looked and patted the filthy animal. Dorothea wished they would of gotten a horse instead. Her entire body felt stiff and sore from sitting on this all right.

"Remember our bet O'Connell, five hundred bucks for the first one to the city."

One of the Americans called out before looking at Beni.

"Hundred of that is for you if you help us win the bed."

"Oh my pleasure."

Beni said, his voice sounding weak. Dorothea looked at the Americans smiling before holding onto Beni tighter. He really did feel far to thin. Then everyone was in complete silence, slowly watching the sunrise.

"Wait for it."

"For what?"

Evelyn called. Dorothea looked out at the vast land just as confused.

"We're about to be shown the way."

Suddenly, almost like magic the sun hit the sparking crystal sand. Right away the sky turned a fire orange and golden rays began making the ruins appear out of nowhere. Dorothea gasped, she had never seen anything like that before in her entire life. Within seconds the ruins stood there, almost hidden until now.

Right away all the Americans began mumbling words in amazement, glancing over at O'Connell, Dorothea saw how annoyed he looked.

"Here we go again."

Before Dorothea could even blink, everyone yelled and began charging forward. Dorothea yelled grabbing onto Beni and snapping her eyes shut. Her body kept bouncing on the camel as it ran faster down the hill.

"Your going to get us killed!"

Dorothea yelled terrified. Beni meanwhile kept raising his whip and laughing, he was nearly in front of O'Connell.


	5. Join me

"Are you okay?"

Dorothea ran right over to Beni as he laid in the desert sand, his clothes now covered in dust and his eyes slightly dazed from the fall. Dorothea right away kneeled down and placed her smooth hands on his rough and tanned face. Right away worry filled her eyes as she looked him over. She thought for sure both of them were going to fall when Beni started screwing around with O'Connor on the camel. Dorothea screamed at him to stop, holding onto him for dear life as they raced further towards the ruins. Finally O'Connell got fed up and threw Beni off. Dorothea remembered screaming before grabbing onto the camel and pulling back as hard as she could. Shooting a look towards O'Connell, she avoided getting run over before jumping off the camel and running towards him.

Everyone was now at the ruins a few yards away.

"Oh Beni, does it hurt anywhere?"

"Why don't you see in that crystal ball of yours?"

Dorothea smiled knowing Beni was annoyed and simply leaned over kissing him. Beni was caught off guard as his eyes widened and her thin arms went around his neck. Their mouths opening and closing finally broke away as Beni smiled, completely out of air. Gazing into her eyes, Beni smiled. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Turning with her to face the ruins, he held her tight.

"So this is it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Dorothea then looked over at him before quickly kissing his lips. Both smiled before Beni got to his feet. Taking her hand, the two of them went and met the others.

"Hey Beni, that was some fall you took…damn shame since you just lost a good hundred bucks!"

One of the Americans called. Rolling his eyes, Beni simply waved his hand and let them take over. He had done his part of the job…now all he needed to do was stay out of the way until the wanted to go back. Taking a seat on one of the rocks beside Dorothea, they watched everyone rush around working. Sighing, Beni leaned back as the sun pounded down on them.

"You sure your all right?"

Dorothea asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine…"

He gritted his teeth looking in the direction of O'Connell.

"Come on we're about to go under!"

One of the Americans called, Beni glanced over at Dorothea who slowly got up, brushing sand off her clothes.

"I think I might lay in the sun for awhile…go ahead."

"You sure?"

Dorothea smiled nodding before Beni stood up beside her. Leaning over he quickly kissed her before turning away. Walking towards the others he began to think that if there really was treasure…maybe he could find some of it. Maybe show Dorothea he wasn't the sneak everyone thought he was.

Joining the Americans, they went under the ruins.

A few hours later he came up, his stomach turned.

Dorothea was sitting in the shade, talking with a few of the extra diggers who were minding the animals. In her hands was her polished crystal ball. Watching her from a distance, his heart began to pound. She was so beautiful. Then the awful image of those diggers getting sprayed with acid appeared before him. Dorothea caught sight of him and excused herself before walking over. The sun had just began setting. Walking over, her smooth hand touched his face.

"What is it?"

"This land really is cursed…"

Beni said, his voice high and nervous. Smiling, Dorothea tossed her crystal ball into the sand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing him in closer, she smiled at him before kissing as softly as she possibly could. Moments later, they broke apart and Beni smiled. Somehow Dorothea was different…

"When we go back…come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me when we return from the city, we can be together."

"What do you mean?"

Beni smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

"We're so much alike…please be with me."

Dorothea smiled before leaning in and kissing him again.


	6. Lost in the darkness

_**Two days later.**_

Strange things were starting to happen, making Beni uneasy about staying on this cursed land. Five or so deaths, and those men from the desert attacking the other night. Thinking of the diggers being melted from the acid, or the warning that was given to them about leaving. Now just a few hours ago the Americans found the book of the dead along with some priceless glass jars. Beni felt somewhat guilty about not getting anything, the entire point of being here was to get something to put Dorothea and himself on their feet for awhile. Softly laughing to himself he stared at the fire. Here he was talking as though they were married.

But looking over across the way as Dorothea spoke with the others, his heart fluttered in his chest. Just the night before once everything settled down, they had made love in the silence of the night. Once Beni was finished, he held her promising that he would always love her no matter what and never let anything bad happen. Kissing him back, she smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Beni couldn't believe he was falling in love.

But there was a curse on his land, and all he had to do was stay a few more days, bring the Americans back and get the rest of his money. Then Dorothea and him would be on their own.

Then what?

He really didn't know. As she walked over, he thought to himself that he most likely would marry her. He always wanted a wife and she seemed exactly like him, only better. Smiling, she sat beside him and slipped her hand into his. Looking at her, Beni smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

O'Connell rolled his eyes as a few of the Americans came over to show off their fancy jars. Evelyn seconds later came with a handful of what looked like dead bugs.

An hour later everyone headed off to bed. Beni brought Dorothea back to the canopy where he slept and wrapped his arms around her.

Laying against him, the two watched the fires slowly die down.

"Marry me?"

Beni's voice was horsed and nervous.

Dorothea looked over.

"What?"

"Marry me?"

Dorothea smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Holding her as tight as he could, Beni laughed through the kiss when…

"NO YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Dorothea and Beni jumped up as people began walking up. There off near one of the fires, O'Connell and Evelyn sat stunned holding the book of the dead.

Then…

"Locusts!"

Beni saw millions of them coming through the sky. Grabbing onto Dorothea's hand the two of them began running. Everyone was screaming, grabbing their guns and running all over the place. Beni struggled to hold onto Dorothea before they headed towards the opening of the ruins with the others. Beni didn't even have a torch to see the way. His heart pounding, he ran with Dorothea as fast as he could when…

"Dorothea?"

He turned, she wasn't there.

"Dorothea!"

He looked down the long dark tunnel. Panic setting in, he kept running. She had to be in there with the others, she just had to be.

Seconds later he found a torch laying on the ground, most likely dropped by one of the Americans. Grabbing it, he shook all over looking around.

"Dorothea?"

He kept walking.

Nothing.

Then…

The creature appeared, Beni pressed himself against the wall screaming.


	7. Searching in the darkness

"Beni?!"

Dorothea cried out as she stumbled through the darkness. Somehow she had gotten separated from him during the panic. Holding onto the walls, she inched forward feeling her heart pound in her chest.

How did this ever happen?

One moment she was looking deep into Beni's beautiful blue eyes, hearing him ask her to become his wife. Before any true happiness could set in before the overwhelming shock, she heard that voice through the desert air.

"YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

Next thing she knew she had taken off running, now she was completely alone.

Cursing under her breath, she finally felt a draft of air. Walking faster, she found an opening and walked out, looking at the darkness of the desert around her. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she looked around and saw she must of walked out from a different entrance in the ruins. Rubbing her arms she felt a chill before bloody curdling screams came through the air.

Freezing she looked.

Seconds later Henderson and Daniels appeared out of nowhere, pistols raised.

"Come on lady!"

Grabbing her before she could even speak, they ran through the sand before they heard voices.

It was the men of the desert, they sat on their horses with serious looks on their faces. Dorothea stood back, noticing the others were there as well. Searching, she tried to find Beni.

The men spoke for a moment, warning them that they unleashed a plague that would kill all of them before destroying the world itself. Standing back, trying her hardest she kept looking for Beni.

That's when Burns was shown, his eyes missing.

Dorothea jumped back nearly screaming.

What had done this?

Right away everyone began getting on their horses and camels to leave. Dorothea stood there puzzled, looking at the ruins. Beni had to still be in there. Biting her bottom lip, she thought about running inside.

"Come on!"

"Wait Beni…"

"Come on we're gonna leave without you!"

Dorothea stared at the ruins before turning around and getting on a horse with one of the men. Looking over her shoulder she prayed that Beni had escaped.


	8. Leave the nightmare behind

By dawn the next day, they had reached the city.

Dorothea really didn't know where to go, she was confused and scared about what happened. She tried twice along the ride back asking what had happened, but everyone seemed to stunned to even talk. What did they do? Sitting there, she felt the worse uneasy feeling in her entire life. Somehow that man's words haunted her. What if they really had unleashed a curse?

She sat in then lobby of the hotel with the Americans, she drank silently and heard them talk about Burns and how bad he was. Feeling herself shake, she kept waiting for Beni to appear.

Watching the clock, five hours had past. She asked everyone, even O'Connell if they had seen him.

So far, nothing.

She was starting to worry, something was out in the desert. Something awful.

Looking down at her hands, she remembered Beni asking her by the fire to be his wife?

Was he alive?

She couldn't take this. Slowly getting up she began walking away.

"Hey lady, where ya going?"

Dorothea kept walking, she couldn't handle this. Going out into the street, she looked up in almost amazement as the sun became covered in an eclipse. Clutching her chest, she felt terrified.

She would leave.

Run.

Beni might have been dead. Or worse…he ran out of here.

What was she thinking?

Scared out of her mind, she simply shook her head and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to leave. Maybe the curse wouldn't harm her then. Maybe this nightmare wouldn't be real if she just left. Maybe…she would forget about what happened between Beni and her.

So she ran, not looking back.

At that exact time, Beni searched all over the streets for his Dorothea. Perhaps she was at the hotel with the others? Bringing the creature who was hidden with a mask and robe, he felt his heart pound. Why was he doing this? Did he really think helping this monster might give him a chance to live? Was the treasure he offered worth it? At this point Beni was far beyond scared to even care. Right now he was doing his duty, and maybe after it was finished he could find Dorothea and leave.

Get his treasure and give them the life they deserved.

He prayed he would run into her at the hotel and explain.

He was doing all of this for her.

But as he entered through the back stairs, he looked all over.

She was nowhere to be found.

Going up to see Burns, Beni kept looking over the hotel and even glanced down at the lobby just to see that Dorothea was nowhere to be found.

At that exact moment, Dorothea quickly hitched a ride in the back of a truck with some other drifters. Settling down, she glanced back at the city before feeling guilty. Was why she running? Bowing her head, she knew something awful was happing. Just like those nightmares she had as a child. If she just ran away they couldn't hurt her.

Also if Beni had been killed, or left her…she rather leave before knowing the truth.

She never got to say goodbye.

The truck started down the road, slowly leaving the city behind them.

All the meanwhile, Beni felt on edge. The creature still needed it's jars and Evelyn to fulfill the curse. Then Beni would be free. He prayed he would find Dorothea and get her to understand.

He was doing this for her.

Just for her.


	9. Crying out

_As darkness slowly began to settle in the sealed tomb, Beni held his torch with shaking hands. The beetles slowly began to creep up, millions of them. Standing there, hating himself for being so greedy and selfish…he thought of Dorothea._

_Where had she gone?_

_Right before his torch went out, he screamed. _

_Throwing it down he ran in one direction, his boots crunching down on the beetles in a sicking sound and tripping over different odds and ends. Screaming, he ran blind into he thought he saw something. Just then the beetles began flying at him through the darkness. Screaming he kept moving, hoping it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him._

_More beetles jumped on him, the sound of his own flesh being torn apart. Warmth dripping down on him, he screamed and kept running towards it._

_Moments later he was in a tunnel._

_Running faster, he saw the light._

_It was closing._

"_NO!"_

_Just in time, Beni dashed out right before it was sealed forever. Falling to the sand, the light nearly seemed blinding as he screamed. At least twenty beetles were attached to him, some digging underneath his skin. Feeling himself getting eaten, Beni screamed in terrible pain. Blood blinding his eyes, he rolled over a few times in the sand. Finally with shaking hands he took his knife in his boot and brought it out._

"_Dear God no…"_

_He whispered to himself. Seconds later the blade ripped open his skin as he screamed._

There had been an accident.

The truck carrying Dorothea had six or so other drifters had turned over. Nearly fifty miles outside of the city they had been robbed. It was just morning light when the group of men came on their horses. All Dorothea remembered were the others screaming before something hard hit the back of her head.

Next thing she knew she was laying in a ditch, her body aching and blood everywhere. Her jewelry was missing. Trying to move, she screamed out before seeing a large piece of splintered wood right in her stomach. She froze.

Blood was slowly oozing out. Trying to move again she made it worse. Crying in pain, she saw that the truck was burnt in pieces and everyone laid face down in the sand and rubble. Dorothea couldn't feel her lower half. Crying, she wished Beni was there.

Finally she past out.


	10. Found each other

Nearly a day later, a group of men hurried into the hospital on the edge of the city. They carried three bodies. The men were travels on their way in the city to search the market when they saw a wreck on one of the back roads. Nearly everyone was dead expect these three, who were wounded badly and barley alive. Right away the nurses helped carry the nearly lifeless bodies inside.

One of them was Dorothea.

Her eyelids fluttering, she knew she had lost a lot of blood. It somehow didn't hurt anymore. Laying there as she was rushed to a room, she slowly began feeling herself slip away.

At that exact moment, one of the nurses gasped and screamed.

Slowly shuffling in was a man, he looked as though he was from the desert. His clothes tattered like rags, and his entire body dirty and bleeding. With all his strength he walked in and then collapsed on the floor.

The nurses ran over and nearly threw up. There were awful deep cuts all up and down his legs, along his chest, and back. The blood was dried and infected with sand. Just then one of the nurses held up a dirty blade.

"He did this to himself…"

Everyone looked down as Beni closed his eyes.

_**One month later.**_

"I think you should see yourself Mr. Gabor."

Beni sat in a wheelchair, his frail body laying there like a rag doll.

"No…I can't."

The nurse slowly wheeled him over to the mirror.

"You can't hide away from yourself forever."

Beni then looked up. Besides a few bandages that covered his tanned face, he saw ugly swelled up pink scars all over his body. He was deformed and a monster now.

Looking down, he saw the only thing that looked human on him were his eyes.

"Jesus…"

"Your very lucky to be alive."

"Yeah right…"

He mumbled under his breath.

Everyone thought he was dead. The creature was destroyed, but he was left behind. He was beyond deformed and now paid for his sins. Here he was a simple stranger in the city, dirt broke, and completely alone.

Why did he do this to himself?

He knew he would have to leave soon.

Rubbing his thin hands over his scared face, he fought back tears.

"How about I let you sit in the courtyard for a little while…rest."

Beni was about to say something when the nurse wheeled him outside. Sitting him underneath the shade, she told him she would come back in about an hour to check on him. Today was a beautiful day. There was a breeze in the air and Beni sat back watching other patients walk around the small pathways and sit by the fountain. Feeling like a freak, he kept his head lowered. He was ashamed to let anyone see him like this.

Then…

"Beni?"

His heart nearly stopped, looking up he saw Dorothea. She nearly looked exactly the same. Dressed in a flowing skirt, her beautiful wide eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"Dorothea?"

Right away she went to him, her eyes studying his face. Right away he knew what she was thinking. Placing her hand over her mouth she softly gasped.

"What happened to you?"

Beni looked at her, he couldn't find the right words.

"Was it the curse?"

"How did you…"

"I didn't know what happened to you, I wanted to stay but we were forced out, I left because I thought you might be dead…"

Her eyes began filling with tears as her voice broke up.

"On my way out, I got into a pretty bad accident…I was taken to his hospital to recover, once I left I couldn't leave the city."

"How did you know about the curse?"

"The people, they talk about what they saw…then out of nowhere it left, like the wind."

Beni right away felt guilt fill his heart. She had no idea he was involved.

"What happened to you Beni?"

"I…the creature nearly killed me."

"You escaped?"

Beni motioned towards his face.

"Barley…it was stopped through, finished."

"Are…you sure?"

"Yes…"

"And the others?"

"Left for good…I've been resting here since."

"Oh Beni…"

Her smooth hands went over his scared face as she kneeled down beside him.

"I'm so sorry I left you…"

Beni just stared at her.

She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"After I recovered, I had to stay…I knew you weren't dead so I waited, I help out here every once and awhile and rent a room at the hotel…doing what I can you know."

"You waited all this time?"

"I knew you were alive, I felt it."

Her hand covered his.

Beni then looked down.

"You don't want me…look at my face."

Dorothea leaned over kissing his cheek before shaking her head.

"That doesn't matter, we're together again."

Slipping her hand into his, she smiled as Beni then knew this was his soul mate. She never had to know about what happened. All that mattered now was that they were together and she still loved him.


	11. A nightmare

"Is this yours?"

Beni asked slowly walking into the small room of the hotel. Dorothea followed behind before shutting the door.

"I rent it out, serves it's purpose."

Beni then thought if he had gotten the treasure a few months ago she wouldn't be living in a dump like this. He would of given her a mansion, a home of her dreams. Crossing the room, Beni sat on the unmade bed and sighed.

"Feel better to finally be out?"

Dorothea asked before sitting at her vanity. Clothes and other odds and ends were all over the place. Sitting there, Beni looked at his scar covered arms.

"Sort of, I really don't know…feels like I'm trapped underwater."

"Because of your scars?"

Beni slowly nodded.

"I'm a monster…"

Lowering his head, Dorothea came over and sat beside him. Slipping her arm around his skinny shoulders, she brought him in close.

"No, the only monster is the thing that did these things to you…"

Beni bit down hard on his bottom lip, his breathing was uneasy. Dorothea smiled looking at him.

"It has to mean something that we both survived this and are together again."

Beni shook his head.

"I have nothing…after all this I have nothing to give or offer you."

"Then we'll just try together, like we've been going our entire life's…you know money doesn't interest me, I just do what I can to survive."

"Dorothea…"

She placed her hands on his face, her eyes serious.

"Beni, you asked me a question before we got separated, something I hope you meant."

"You don't want me now…"

"I do."

Beni stared at her as she leaned over and kissed him. Putting her arms around him she softly laughed.

"We'll take care of each other…that's all."

"We'll kill each other."

Dorothea smiled.

"Not a chance."

Later that night, Dorothea laid Beni down on the bed and brought a pitcher of cold bath water and rolled up his pant legs and sleeves. Wetting a cloth, Dorothea slowly rubbed the cool feeling water against his healing skin. Beni laid back, enjoying this as he kept watching her.

He loved her.

She couldn't ever know the truth.

Putting the cloth down, Dorothea smiled at him before her fingers slowly opened his shirt and began to dance over his chest.

"You sure?"

"More then I'll ever be…"

Dorothea leaned down and kissed Beni.

Their lovemaking was short, Beni was ashamed of his scars and marks he gave himself, but Dorothea looked them over in the darkness and softly kissed each part of him. Within moments he shut his eyes feeling her on him and knew their might be a chance for him. He would start over with her and forget about his mistakes.

He would make her his wife.

A little while later, Beni woke up with start. Dorothea looked up, laying in his arms.

"What is it?"

Beni stared off into the darkness, breathing deeply.

"I have a nightmare…we were in the desert and fighting, I tried to kill you."

Dorothea softly laughed before placing her head on his chest.

"Sounds romantic."

Beni held her tighter before kissing the top of her head. Thinking about the dream, he felt scared deep inside his heart.


	12. Marriage by the river

"_To think I ever loved you…"_

Beni shot up from bed. Breathing deeply he looked around the small room before seeing Dorothea sleeping peacefully beside him. Taking a second, Beni felt his heart pound hard in his chest. It had been months, and still these dreams were coming to him.

It was always the same.

Dorothea and himself were in the desert, circling each other with knifes. Both ran at each other and sliced each other's skin. Blood spraying out on the sand as hate slowly built up. Each time before Beni woke, he dreamed of Dorothea standing above him with serious eyes.

"You lied to me, you helped the evil…"

And each time she would slit his throat. Beni would stay there completely frozen as blood gushed down him, Within a few gurgles he would fall backwards hearing her laugh.

Now sitting there as moonlight spilled into their small room, he knew he had to leave.

"Dorothea…"

He gently shook her.

They had been together for nearly a month now. Both living in the small room together. Beni's strength was always coming back, but often stayed indoors, ashamed of how his face now looked. Dorothea meanwhile helped out at the hospital and read palms in the streets. They struggled and had little to no money for rent and food. Still, they had each other. Beni promised her they would leave soon and marry.

But part of him felt terrified to even step foot outside. These dreams felt so real.

"Dorothea…"

"Humm…"

She muttered before turning over, half awake.

"Dorothea, let's go."

"What?"

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. Beni looked around the darkness of the room before nodding.

"We'll leave tonight, before dawn."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere…we'll just go."

"But Beni, we have hardly any money…"

"So? We'll survive as always…we'll get married like I promised."

Dorothea finally fully woke up, looking around she sighed.

"Now, just pick up and leave?"

Beni slipped his hands into hers, trying his hardest to be serious.

"This place…I can't describe it, we should just go."

Slowly nodding Dorothea slipped out of bed and began to pack her few things. Moments later, Beni dressed and help carry their two bags outside. Right away he began looking for a horse to steal in the stables. Dorothea meanwhile stood against the building, looking around at the darkness.

Finally Beni found one, quickly helping Dorothea on they rode out of the city as fast as they could. Feeling the night breeze blow against them, Beni felt a million times better leaving that awful place behind. Too many awful memories stayed there of what he did. Dorothea the entire time stayed silent, her arms wrapped around his waist as they kept ridding away.

By dawn they were headed towards one of the back trails that lead to the jungles. They were making good time and they had just past the river. Ridding together, Beni glanced over his shoulder and saw Dorothea sleeping. The sun shinning down on them, his heart filled with overwhelming happiness. She never had to know what he did.

They could just go off and live their life's together…never having to remember what happened.

A few hours later, they stopped beside the river and let the horse rest. Getting off, Beni sat on the shore, looking at the water as Dorothea walked out from the shade. He thought perhaps they could find a smaller city, someplace where nobody knew them and work on the streets. Dorothea had a way with people and Beni knew once he got into the swing of things he would be picking pockets in no time.

They would just blend in.

Simple as that.

Sitting there, Dorothea joined him.

"Beautiful huh?"

"Yes…"

Beni softly said. Dorothea then laid her head against his shoulder. Both sat there for a while before Beni looked at her.

"Were you serious when you said you would marry me?"

Dorothea looked at him.

"Of course…"

Beni nodded before looking out at the water.

"I don't think I can change, but I've done some real terrible things…"

"That's in the past now…"

"I know, but these dreams won't leave…I keep seeing us killing each other in he desert."

"Beni, your just scared that we'll fall out of love, that's all."

Beni sighed.

"I hope your right."

Dorothea softly kissed him before smiling.

"I am…"

"So now what?"

"We'll just find someplace and be together."

"As husband and wife?"

"I was thinking that…"

Dorothea giggled as Beni put his arm around her.

"So, how shall we do this?"

"Well, you all ready asked me…so I guess we just kiss."

"It's not official."

"I don't think we strike people as being official."

Beni smiled as Dorothea leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Smiling, Beni took one of his many necklaces off and put it over her head.

"That's all I have, I'm sorry."

Dorothea looked down at the necklace smiling.

"It's perfect…"

Smiling, he kissed her again as they sat by the river.


	13. Together as the sun sets

Just before entering Luxor a few days later, Beni had an awful feeling deep down inside. The two of them had been ridding nonstop ever since they left in the middle of the night. Beni hadn't been getting much sleep since the dreams kept coming over and over again. Just the night before, as they camped out under the shade of a few palm trees, Beni tossed and turned, muttering in his sleep before Dorothea woke him up. He really didn't know what they would be doing, nor how he was going to make this work. He had a wife now. Still, he felt somewhat better. For the first time ever in his life he wasn't alone. He had somebody that understood him.

Dorothea sat behind him on the horse, her slim fingers playing with her necklace.

Beni heard her faintly humming to herself and smiled. Reaching behind him, he took one of her hands and kissed it.

He loved her more then life itself.

"We should camp soon."

"We're almost in the city…"

"Yeah, but the sun is coming down fast and my arms are aching, we should rest one last time."

Nodding, Dorothea put her arms around him as he found a place to stop. Taking a horse under some shade, he helped Dorothea off. Right away she began fishing into her bag for some dried fruit.

The two of them sat underneath the shade eating as Beni slowly drifted off.

The dream happened again.

Dorothea and himself were attacking each other in the desert. Knifes flashing, and blood splattering against them.

"To think I ever loved you!"

Beni then backed up, looking at his beautiful bride. He knew Dorothea was right. These dreams were just his guilt over what happened. His biggest fear was her finding out and leaving him. Dropping his knife, he slowly backed up and shook his head.

"Kill me then Dorothea, I can't hurt you."

Then…

He woke.

Three men were standing around them, tall and dressed in darker clothes. Beni took a second to see if he was dreaming or not before he saw the sun was slowly coming down. Sitting there, he looked up and saw the men grinning.

Dorothea then woke up, right away her grip tightened on his arm.

The first men spoke.

"That is a fine necklace the lady has, in fact I think my wife would care for it."

Dorothea's fingers wrapped around the necklace before she looked at Beni. Right away he took off the four other dangling necklaces and held them out.

"I have plenty, take them…"

Beni noticed the men had knifes.

The men looked at each other before laughing.

"No, I want that one."

Dorothea held onto her necklace, before looking at Beni completely helpless.

"Beni…"

"You can't have that one, that is her wedding gift."

The men laughed again. Just then, the largest of the three men bent over and grabbed Dorothea. Screaming, she was pulled forward.

"Hey!"

Beni shot up before the man turned Dorothea around and held a knife to her throat. Her scared eyes looked at Beni.

"I'll slit her throat!"

Beni then looked at Dorothea. The one woman he would ever love. Thinking of her now as his wife, he thought of all the awful things he had done. He couldn't live with himself if she was killed. Standing, he grabbed his knife from his boot.

With all his strength, he ran forward and attacked the man holding his wife. Dorothea screamed and struggled out of the way as Beni stabbed the man in the shoulder. Completely taken off guard, the two other men took their knifes out and circled around Beni.

Beni was wild.

Thinking of how these men were going to take away the one thing that ever loved him or gave him happiness made him want to hurt them even more. Turning, he stuck his knife out and dodged out of the way. Seconds later he lashed out and stuck one of the knifes out of the men's hands.

The men held their arms, blood dripping on the gravel before shaking their heads. Beni stood in front of Dorothea, his knife held out and his eyes wild.

"Come on, he's crazy!"

The men all ran off. Beni watched them and couldn't believe a man like him had scared off three larger men. Feeling his heart race, he slowly breathed in and out and dropped his knife.

"Beni!"

Turning, he saw Dorothea run over to him. Her arm was the only thing that was cut. Gathering her in his arms, he held her tightly before seeing the blood.

"Your hurt!"

Dorothea shook her head.

"It's nothing, really."

Beni leaned over, kissing the slice in her arm before holding her tightly against him. Kissing her, he never felt so scared in his entire life. Dorothea cried against him as he held her.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

Dorothea smiled through her tears and held onto him.

The two of them stayed that way as the sun slowly set.


End file.
